Lady of the Hive: Part 1, Silver Linings
Thanks Drawkill Dragon for the prophecy and for letting me use Foresight! Beware the Lady of the Hive, Beware she who carries death. Beware the claws of pain and fear, Or the tribe shall breath it’s last breath. Look out for scales, Silver as the stars. They will carry the shadow’s cure, Born from their scars. =Prologue= Foresight was sitting in a quaint chair, her purple tail tapping furiously. Xander sat across from her and frowned solemnly. "Is it really too late?" Foresight sighed. "Not if we can help it." Her talon was balled around a scroll made of fresh paper. She tightened her grip and scowled as she thought deeply. Xander looked out the window towards the horizon. " Surely we can make it in time. At least warn them before..." "It's too risky. The Lady of the Hive would have you dead before sunrise." "Unless we knew someone on the inside." "On the inside?" Foresight snuffed and shook her head impatiently. "Like who?" Xander casually gestured to nothing in particular. His scowl spread into a wide, cocky grin that shattered the tension in the room. "A guy named Toni, a head scientist for The Lady. He's willing to do whatever it takes to stop the new Queen." "Well great! Can you tell him the prophecy without getting caught?" At this, Xander paused and shrugged. Foresight rolled her eyes and placed the scroll on the table, irritated by the dragon in front of her. "Now you do. Give this to Toni and get out of there as fast as possible." Foresight paused and regained her cool. "I am being serious. All our hopes are riding with you, Xander. Don'T screw this up." Xander rolled his shoulders and grabbed the scroll. He bolted from his seat and to the wooden door, already extending his gossamer wings. "Let's pray that Clearsight is with me than!" He laughed and then disappeared. Foresight looked out her window, right at the spot on the horizon that Xander had stared at. She furrowed her brow as a storm brewed in the distance. "Yes, pray indeed." =Act 1= To anyone who happened to spot him, it would appear to be another normal day for Silver. Dragons walked past him and paid little attention to him. Today was actually quite different. He had to hunt down his friend. She had been getting into trouble with the gangs, surring up rumors and lies. He told her to stay away from those gangs, but she always found a way to get around him. Silver finally glanced up and saw that the streets were almost empty. Good. Just what he needed. Casually, Silver slipped into an alleyway and into the boarded window of an abandoned building. As he squeezed himself between the boards, dust and treestuff drifted down from the window sill and covered his head in white filth. Silver shook himself out and felt himself totter. "Oh no." The boards freaked and gave way, taking Silver along with them. He fell head long and sent boxes and treestuff flying all over the room. He finally crashed into the old papered walls and grunted. Another voice from deeper in the house echoed to him. "Silver, what are you doing?" Out of the shadows came a bright orange dragon with thin shiny wings. Her deep orange eyes narrowed down on Silver and pinned him to the ground. He gulped. He knew who this was. His friend. Citrus. Going behind his back. Again. "You promised you wouldn't come out here!" Silver grumbled as he heaved himself up off of a pile of broken boxes. "You can't tell me what to do, ya know," she said in a cocky tone. Her wing tips twitched ever so slightly, hinting at frustration. She huffed and shook her head. "Why don't ya get that through your thick skull?" Silver whinced and rubbed his neck. "Ouch. Unnecessary. And besides, how many times do you come out here and do something dicey? Or go around spreading rumors about other dragons..." ...like me. "You are so clueless! You have no idea - absolutely no idea ''what I do out here with ''my life. Not your life, my life," Citrus growled. Her words cut Silver deep like a knife. But he wouldn't let them get to him. "Than tell me what exactly it is you do out here. Certainly not Community Service!" Citrus lowered her head to glare at the old floors, rocking ever so slightly. "I can't tell you about that." "But I'm your-" "I CAN'T TELL YOU ABOUT IT, OKAY?!?" Citrus yelled. Her talons tightened around a piece of wood, shaking ever so slightly. Her voice came out shaky. "Someone like you wouldn't be able to understand. So just... just go away. I I don't want to see you." Silver watched his friend walk away and felt a twang in his heart. His friend... His friend was gone now. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Prophecy)